1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rain gauge and more particularly to a rain gauge having rain fall indicia thereon which glow in the dark to facilitate the observation of the same during periods of darkness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many rain gauges have been previously provided and come in various shapes and forms. Further, many efforts have been made to facilitate the reading of the rain fall indicia on the rain gauges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,606 discloses a “jumbo rain gauge” wherein the rain fall indicia thereon are enlarged so that the rain fall amount may be read from a distance. Although the rain gauge of the above-identified patent and other rain gauges of the prior art do enhance the readability of the rain fall indicia on the rain fall collection vessel, it is difficult, if not impossible, to read the same or observe the rain fall level within the collection vessels during periods of darkness.
The assignee of the present invention is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,152,468; 7,401,508; and 7,536,907 which relate to illuminated rain gauges for facilitating the reading of the rain gauge during periods of darkness. Although the illuminated rain gauges of assignee's patents do function extremely well, the illumination means associated therewith increase the cost of manufacturing the rain gauge.